


Bring the Wolves Down

by Consort of the Moribund (Inksinger)



Series: Night Will Bring No Dawn [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Graphic Description, I think that's all my bases covered, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Other, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksinger/pseuds/Consort%20of%20the%20Moribund
Summary: Orbaz Bloodbane, Champion of the Scourge, is sent to investigate Silverpine Forest for potential resources and allies.He finds both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen here you all knew what you were clicking on and those of you who've read KYHU should have known to expect this crap anyway.

Orbaz Bloodbane had risen swiftly through the ranks of the Death Knight Order since his recruitment in Northrend. His savagery in battle and zeal for the destruction of life and property had gathered the attention of all who stood superior to him, and his mind for strategy and unswerving loyalty to King Arthas more than sufficiently overshadowed any disquiet stirred among his brothers in arms by his enthusiasm for the rape and mutilation of anyone old enough to fuck and young enough to be worth the effort.

It mattered not at all that the weaker hearts among the Scourge and its pawns found themselves unsettled by his methods. He had been nothing short of the perfect soldier - and so when he first received the assignment to scout the forests surrounding Shadowfang Keep, his pride had been badly stung.

His objective was simple: Go in, have a look about, and report any resources, tactical locations, potential allies, or general abnormalities he discovered. It was the sort of inane, out-of-the-way job Orbaz would otherwise have passed down to one of his handful of recruits… had it not come from the Lich King himself.

Orbaz was many things, but _insubordinate_ wasn't among them.

Still, hacking his way through the thick undergrowth choking the floor of Silverpine Forest was scarcely enough to assuage his nettled temper. The whole place reeked of _life,_ and the stench of it set the clotted ichor in his veins simmering with agitation. The incessant whine of the great runeaxe in his hands only worsened matters even further, at once urging him to violence against the wretched wildlife surrounding them, and punishing him for ignoring it with wave after wave of gnawing, grating pain through his arms and chest.

Orbaz ignored the pain and pressed on as quietly as anyone could while wearing heavy plate armor. He would carry out his mission to its fullest extent, regardless of how deeply he felt the insult of it. Surely there was _something_ to be found out here that would benefit the Scourge sufficiently enough to earn forgiveness for whatever sleight Orbaz must have committed to warrant this utter humiliation.

But with each day that passed without incident, the likelihood that he would find anything at all grew less and less, and with only an increasingly irate runeaxe for company, he didn't even have any outlet on which to take out his frustration. By the fourth evening since his arrival at the forest's edge, Orbaz was ready to dismantle _anything_ with blood in its veins and the ability to speak or scream - preferably with his bare hands, though he doubted Caulbreaker would forgive him for leaving it out of a fray.

Unfortunately, night had well and truly fallen once again, and as the darkness fell, any chance that he might encounter some lost traveler or foolhardy adventurer dwindled down into the realm of impossibility, and Orbaz growled as he resigned himself to another dull night in the field. Not for the first time, he wondered if it might be possible for one already dead to succumb to insanity. If it was, perhaps this unending trek through the stubbornly silent forest would ultimately prove enough to do the trick. Surely he wouldn't mind the tedium as much if he lost the ability to track and appreciate the passage of time altogether.

Then again, it wasn't as though there was much to track even now. Between the mist interwoven amidst the trees and the gauzy cloud layer overhead, it soon became all but impossible to track the movement of the moons, and so time grew foggy as he ploughed through the forest - until at last something moved in the shadows up ahead.

Orbaz ducked swiftly behind a clutch of young pines, dropping his axe down so that the blade was hidden behind the particularly thick tangle of ferns growing around the trees. His breath slowed to a crawl, soft and shallow enough that each inhalation barely caused his chest to swell within the walls of his armor, and within seconds he had become as still as stone as he listened for any sound of his quarry.

He didn't have long to wait. Soon there came the muted crunch of foliage broken underfoot, and although each step seemed to take longer to fall than was normal for any man or elf on foot, Orbaz could tell his unwitting company was drawing nearer.

Five steps sounded, and then silence fell across the forest - for a moment. Orbaz tightened his grip on Caulbreaker and tensed as the runeaxe sent a black facsimile of adrenaline coursing through his rotted veins. The weapon fairly _sang_ as he edged away from his hiding place, and Orbaz felt his face split into a wide grin at the bloodlust it evoked in him. At last: A fresh victim to slake his growing ire!

Another step… and then, just as Orbaz would have leapt out to subdue his target, there came a new sound: a low, wet snuffling, as though some large beast was nosing about the forest floor in search of prey. A dog, perhaps, though it was a massive one if that were the case.

Orbaz fell still, scowling as he realized the great, lumbering steps he had tracked must belong to some strange forest creature. He wasn't familiar enough with Silverpine to know whether such an odd, seemingly bipedal movement was typical for any of the local fauna - and just at the moment, he couldn't possibly care less. Any liquored-up buffoon with a knife could kill an _animal,_ and there was something small and unforgivably petty about torturing a dumb beast besides, unless it was to deal psychological damage to the creature's master.

Orbaz wouldn't need any magic to slay a simple animal, and he doubted the suffering of a beast would be enough even to tide Caulbreaker over for longer than an hour. With a growl, he set the equally frustrated runeaxe aside and stepped into the open, drawing a long knife from his hip as he moved. At another time, he might have simply chased the beast away, but his current mission was one of reconnaissance, and he didn't want to risk giving away his position by sending something so large barreling straight towards a mortal encampment. Best to slaughter this one quickly, then, and perhaps raise it to serve him as an extra set of eyes--

The silence of the forest was shattered by a ringing howl the moment Orbaz was clear of the trees, and a wall of fur slammed into him before he could ready himself for the onslaught. The beast’s momentum carried Orbaz utterly off his feet, and although undeath had made him significantly harder to hurt he found himself gasping as the wind was driven from his lungs.

More on reflex than true reaction, the champion buried his knife into the nearest bit of living hide; rather than stop the creature, however, the pain only served to enrage it, and Orbaz was once again given no time to defend himself before he was slammed to his back on the ground beneath a mountain of stinking, snarling meat.

A hideous muzzle loomed over him as he grappled the monster - too large for a gnoll, too ugly for a wolf, too bat-eared for a warg, instead the beast’s face seemed a combination of all the worst traits of the three, save for the yellow eyes set in its skull. With the faint light cast from their sclera and pupils that were telescoped to near-invisibility, the eyes were entirely its own, and made the creature look absolutely cracked as it stared him down.

Orbaz snarled back at the mongrel and kicked hard at its underside, driving it back with a startled yelp so that he could roll to his feet. He let his momentum carry him forward into a lunge once he was up, reaching as he went for the haft of Caulbreaker.

He heard thundering pawsteps just as his fingers brushed the woven leather grip, and before he could secure his hold he was slammed into a second time, and this time he and the beast both went tumbling several yards across the ground, stopping only when they crashed against a large boulder.

Once again, Orbaz found himself beneath the great brute, and this time his arms were pinned beneath its paws and his legs were caught awkwardly between the creature and the stone. Left with little recourse, he gritted his teeth and braced himself for the dull bite of claws and fangs ripping through his flesh - and was surprised when the beast instead abruptly stilled and backed away from him.

He sat up carefully as the brute retreated, watching as it backed away on all fours. The thing did not appear to have any tail to tuck against its belly, but its ears were back and its body language spoke of grudging subjugation. Even as he rose to his feet, the beast continued its backwards retreat with little more than a pissy snap of its overgrown teeth.

Orbaz frowned, but took advantage of the creature's odd behavior to get a better look at it and try to sort out what in the hell it _was._ He could see the tattered ribbons of what might once have been a shirt clinging to its shoulders, and there was something disturbingly humanoid about its forelimbs, and the paws attached to them could very nearly be called hands instead, albeit gnarled, too-large hands whose bony fingers were tipped with long, wickedly hooked talons. Too, the creature's hind legs seemed to be contorted almost uncomfortably beneath it, as though they were too much longer than its forelimbs to allow it to stand and move with ease - though he knew now that wasn't at all true.

The mongrel was eyeing him, as well, and Orbaz felt the hair on his neck prickle at the odd, almost intelligent set to its features as it stopped, then slowly took a step back towards him.

“Back up,” Orbaz snapped, lurching forward and raising his arms threateningly. The beast flattened itself and snarled at him, but it did retreat another couple of steps when he lunged at it a second time.

“That's better,” Orbaz growled, though he didn't relax just yet. “You're just a big, ugly dog, aren't you? With all the brains to match, you poor, stupid wretch.”

Somehow it must have understood the insults he lobbed at it, for its eyes widened and its lips drew back until its gums were laid bare as it let out a long, rattling snarl. The long, mangy fur along the ridge of its spine began to stand on end, and once again it took another step towards him.

 _“Back!”_ Orbaz spat, kicking detritus at the brute's face and swinging an arm at it in warning. “Get _back,_ beast!”

The thing scrambled back again, shaking its head and raising a forepaw to swipe dirt and pine needles from its eyes. Orbaz backed up a step and reached for his knife… only to realize it had been dropped sometime during their earlier tussle. With a sneer, Orbaz called instead upon the necromantic energies coursing through him and hurled a bolt of sickly green magic at the mongrel - only to watch in furious disbelief as the creature neatly dodged the deadly blast with a sudden, cackling sort of bark.

The beast was on him before he could summon a second spell, toothy jaws snapping beside his ear as its grotesque, half-human paws gripped him by the arms, threw him about, and shoved him down across the rock. One paw came up to pin his head to the stone; the other tore at his plate armor, claws shrieking against saronite until they found and shredded the leather holding it in place. The mail, forged from simple steel, was far less of a challenge for the creature and came apart with a few hard swipes across his back.

Orbaz was immortal in his undeath, but he doubted immortality would be worth the hassle if this beast left him in too many pieces to be put back together again. He snarled and began to struggle, but the creature had him in a compromising position and seemed well aware of it, digging its claws into the sides of his neck each time Orbaz threw his weight about too ferociously or reached too suddenly with his hands. 

The beast was methodical even as it dealt with his resistance, slowing but never truly ceasing its assault on his armor as Orbaz reluctantly fell still again rather than risk a beheading. The plate and cottons guarding his waist, groin, and legs fared as poorly as the rest of his gear, and soon Orbaz lay bare among the remains of his armor, still pinned by the head and neck beneath one massive hand-paw.

The monster leaned down and forward across his back, and hot, carrion-scented breath blasted about the side of his face as his erstwhile aggressor snuffled at its catch. Then came the slow, wet, stinking drag of the beast’s long tongue across his neck and face - once, twice, three and four and five times, each pass longer and more purposeful than the one previous, as though the creature found something agreeable in the taste of rotted meat draped about the bones of such a… _lively_ victim.

Or perhaps the flavor simply confused the poor, stupid thing, for a moment later it shook Orbaz by the paw it still used to clutch and pin his head, like a child trying to rouse a dead animal found in the road. Orbaz even thought he heard the creature whine, as though distraught that its prey had died too soon.

Carefully - mindful now of the thing's strength, and of the claws still half-buried in his neck - Orbaz lifted a hand and made as though to grip the massive paw still holding him in place. The beast let out a low, cautious growl, only to whine and shake him again when he dropped his hand.

Well. It seemed the beast wanted a bit of struggle from him, after all. Orbaz supposed he was amused enough by the thing's antics to oblige it, for the time being. Certainly he was curious to see _why_ it wanted him “alive” for the moment. It couldn't be clever enough to have a preference in victims, surely… but perhaps watching its prey thrash and verbally object to its behavior was how it made sure that whatever it was playing with was indeed still conscious enough to offer it some sport.

He let it whine for another moment before he swung one still-booted foot back, kicking it solidly in a hind paw and earning himself a startled snarl and a slam of the beast’s free paw against his back. The blow drove the wind from his lungs - but Orbaz was undead, and needed no air to continue struggling half-heartedly beneath the creature.

The beast snarled again, longer and louder this time - and somehow the sound seemed to register as one of satisfaction, perhaps even approval, as the beast struck him again and this time laid his back open with its claws.

A wicked grin carved its way across Orbaz’ face as the beast leaned back to lap clumsily at the tears in his flesh, tongue and teeth dragging mercilessly at any scraps of loose skin or muscle it encountered. Now he understood the mongrel.

The paw at the back of his head drew cautiously away - and then both paws were at his ass, gripping it until his flesh split beneath talon-sharp claws and spreading him as the beast shifted down. Damp breath blasted across his skin--

Orbaz jerked and grunted as the long, hot tongue lapped at him, sliding and cupping around his sack, then traveling upwards to prod and drag at his anus.

Disgust and no small amount of indignation flared in him. He took whatever he wanted from whoever and _whatever_ he chose, and at times that had included forcing some prissy little Lightwhore or preening lordling to service him or lose their hands - but _this_ was not that. This was subjugation in its rawest form, carried out against him by an animal, no less. Orbaz was no mewling bitch, to be rutted for this creature's pleasure--

Two claws shoved suddenly into him, and true discomfort lanced through him as his hole was spread wide with a single jerk.

The tongue swiped at the ichor he felt dribbling from what must undoubtedly be multiple lacerations in his anal ring - and then it slithered _into_ him, and his eyes rolled back into his head as the beast began to lap at his insides, dragging its teeth almost carefully across his ass as it worked, as though mouthing at a meaty bone.

A hollow mockery of heat blossomed in Orbaz’ groin as the ministrations continued, and in spite of his nettled pride the death knight found himself growing hard as his body's muted nerves finally began to register pleasure enough to respond. He warred with himself a moment longer, still thoroughly unhappy to have been made the victim in all of this… and then a new thought occurred to him, slow and blossoming like the steady outpouring of blood across fresh snow, and Orbaz grinned again and let himself fold into the depravity of the situation.

He had taken more than a few victims of his own who had tried to wait him out and strike at what they deemed an opportune time. Where they had failed to kill Orbaz, Orbaz would not fail in turn against this mortal mongrel.

The beast gave him a few last, slurping licks before it finally pulled away, leaving him feeling slimed and gaping as tongue and claws were removed from his hole. The creature's hot, furry form shifted across his back again, pressing down against him this time as those gnarled paws came to rest on either side of him. The beast didn't lay its full weight atop him, and so Orbaz raised himself carefully onto his elbows, keeping his arms folded close beneath his chest as the beast growled again, then snuffled at him and shifted to allow him to move.

“Alright, mutt,” Orbaz growled, turning his head to catch a glimpse of those mad yellow eyes. “Let's not get cold feet now.”

It was an animal, surely - an intelligent, calculating beast, but so too were wolves and foxes. Still, when the mongrel bared its teeth and snarled at him this time, Orbaz could have sworn the thing was grinning.

It didn't enter so much as impale him, all twelve inches or so of it all at once, and so forcefully done that the air blasted from his lungs again in what would have otherwise been a snarl but instead came out as a hard, wheezing cough. The beast let out a long, grating sound of its own, then withdrew and slammed its hips forward again before Orbaz could recover from the first forward thrust.

His hands spasmed beneath him; he couldn't summon the strength to clench his fists, but neither could he force _any_ part of himself to fall limp with so much meat stuffing him. The beast had slicked him well, but taken little care to stretch him properly; what had felt wide and intrusive before might as well have been a pinprick compared to the sheer girth of this monstrosity. Clearly it was hung well enough to match its size.

The beast gave him two more rolling thrusts - then it planted a paw on his neck again, levering its weight onto him and forcing him down until his cheek met stone as its other paw gripped him at the juncture of his thigh and hipbone.

He had just enough time to draw a half-breath before the thrusting became frenzied, slamming against him and racing along his insides too swiftly to follow, too swiftly for even the gallon of slobber the beast had deposited in him to keep Orbaz from tearing apart around the monster's cock.

There was little pleasure in this now, and no time at all to catch his breath to curse the mongrel. Pinned beneath the twisted creature as he was, it was all he could do to grit his teeth and try to meet the beast’s blistering speed.

His hands scrabbled at the rock beneath him, their nails chipping down to their beds as his muscles rolled fitfully beneath his flesh. Dimly he registered the beast digging its claws into him where it clutched his hip, and heard the claws on its other paw scraping hard against the stone on either side of his neck, but these were all in the background, all trivial things that none of them could compete with the sheer assault on his innards.

The beast increased its speed yet again, and Orbaz felt his pelvis crack, then shatter beneath the thing's weight and strength with a deep, lingering ache that set his teeth on edge and sharpened the next few snarls forced from his lungs. He hadn't been this badly injured in _years,_ and his body's inability to experience pain as intensely as it had in life was not enough to take away the instinct to flee or kill whatever was breaking it.

Harder, and harder, and harder still the creature pistoned into him - and then with a final, shattering slam against his ass and an ear-splitting howl, the monster came, spilling hot spunk into Orbaz as its claws spasmed and shredded his flesh.

There was an instant of relief as the mongrel finally stilled; then the pressure at his anus increased, and with a jolt Orbaz realized the beast was knotting inside him, sealing itself to him while its cock continued to twitch and spill load after load into his bowels.

Fury burned like ice through his veins, and with a snarl Orbaz moved to haul himself out from under the wretched cur--

Teeth and fetid breath registered across the back of his neck - and then with a flare of pain and a snap louder than gunfire, all sensation ceased, and blackness swept across him.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awakened, it was to the sensation of something long and spongy being removed from his anus - slowly, almost tenderly, as though his innards were being stroked a final time.

The cock finally pulled free of him with a sloppy, sucking pop, and slime poured out after it in a steady trickle as his body was pulled off the rock and tossed to the side like so much rubbish.

Orbaz’ teeth rattled as he hit the ground, but he willed himself to remain limp and lifeless as he felt the mongrel pad heavily about him. His neck still ached dimly, and he could feel the vertebrae only now beginning to knit themselves back together. He had little doubt that his limbs would be leaden and largely unresponsive for a few minutes yet, and with the majority of the necromantic energies in his body turned towards healing his injuries, using magic was out ofthe question. Now that the beast had proven its willingness to kill, he wasn't at all game to test it again until he was back to fighting form.

The creature snuffled at him for another moment, then flopped down and curled up at his back with a low, mournful sounding whine. Were he living - and significantly more pathetic - Orbaz might have been glad for the heat and closeness of the brute, but he needed no warmth as he was, and cared not at all for whatever paltry, savage coddling this creature might have to offer him.

Without warning, the thing's tongue slithered across his backside again, slipping between his cheeks to lap at the thick spunk still leaking from him. Orbaz grimaced, and his legs twitched in response to the unwelcome intrusion, but he still did not allow himself to move. He had felt this time the weakness lingering in his muscles; it would be a while yet before his body had finished its recovery.

The licking continued at an almost urgent pace, as though the beast were trying to catch its seed before any more of it could touch the ruined forest floor beneath them, and yet again Orbaz found himself stimulated by the contact. This time he swallowed down the soft, guttural noises that kept bubbling up in his throat, but remaining boneless was no longer an option, and eventually - through the stiffness of his muscles, or perhaps through the sudden, infinitesimal rise and fall of his side as he at last allowed himself to breathe, at the very least - the mongrel realized he was alive after all, and ceased its ministrations to give his leg an ungentle bump with its malformed snout.

Orbaz seriously considered continuing to play ‘possum, but the next nudge was punctuated with a demanding nip at his calf that split the skin despite the swiftness of the bite. The low, rumbling growl that followed it only further emphasized the creature's rising impatience; if Orbaz wanted to recover the use of his body within the next decade, it might be wisest to continue playing along with the stupid thing.

He groaned, and the sound was low and hoarse; clearly, he had been unconscious for quite a while. But the feeble noise _was_ enough to assuage the beast, which immediately ceased its mouthing at his leg and rose to its paws with a snort. Instead of leaving him, however, the mongrel turned about and stepped halfway over his body, straddling him on all fours as it lowered its head and snuffled at his neck and face.

Up close and no longer half-blinded by adrenalin and the chaos of battle, Orbaz could see the creature's muscle was split by a long, thin scar that ran more or less diagonally, starting beneath its right eye and ending near the left corner of its grinning maw. The mark was a deep indentation in the beast's flesh, but the edges were smooth and the line of it was neat and even in width, as though made by a luckily-aimed blade. Evidently Orbaz was not the first difficult prey this beast had taken down.

The mongrel whuffed softly, nearly seeming to whisper as it jammed its snout insistently against Orbaz’ chin and stared at him impatiently.

“M'live,” Orbaz mumbled, cursing his tongue for its continued clumsiness. Apparently the fine art of forming coherent words and sentences was still beyond him.

It seemed enough for the mongrel, in any event: The snuffling turned to a series of short, excited licks across his cheek, as though the beast was naught but an overgrown hound, and he its long-absent master. Orbaz sorely wished he could raise a hand to force the thing away from him, but when he tried, all he accomplished was a weak flopping down the length of his arm. Far from scaring the beast away, instead the motion elicited a series of short, coughing grunts threat Orbaz swore sounded like bestial laughter.

Foliage shifted somewhere behind Orbaz, and both he and the mongrel hovering over him fell still at the sound. The beast growled, but this time the sound was wary, almost uncertain as it crouched closer to Orbaz, all but laying the brunt of its weight across his body as the champion raged silently at his own uselessness.

An instant of silence passed… and then there came the now-familiar sound of snuffling.

From _behind_ Orbaz.

 _Shit,_ he snarled, lips twitching as the beast hovering over him growled again, louder and more confidently this time. Orbaz’ neck was only now regaining its strength, and the rest of his body was infuriatingly slow to follow. If there were more beasts like the one that had just ravaged him, his chances of escaping in one piece would depend upon all of them ignoring him in favor of fighting each other over whatever resource they saw in him. If they didn't, or if one emerged victorious before he had regained his strength and mobility…

The creature hovering over him moved off, carefully stepping over him a second time and trotting a few paces to the side with a not-entirely-unhappy whuff. It was answered by not one, but _three_ new mongrels, each with its own distinctive timbre.

Orbaz gritted his teeth and tried to gather his energy for a warning shot, but just when he thought he might have enough to strike at one of the beasts, the vertebrae in his neck began to crumble, still too freshly rebuilt to bear even their own weight without the aid of the magic that had drawn their pieces back together. With the damage to his neck renewed, the rest of his body grew limp and weak once again, and this time Orbaz swore audibly as he listened to the three new beasts emerge from the forest.

He waited, his ears straining and his body quivering faintly as instinct screamed for his half-paralyzed muscles to try to tighten, but although they moved swiftly together, the creatures did not fall into snarling, frenzied battle with each other. Instead, Orbaz heard a cacophony of chuffing growls and whines, and realized with a twinge of dismay that these mongrels must all be pack mates. If they were, it was doubtful they would rip each other to pieces over a prize they could all just as easily share.

One of the creatures plodded over to him and gave him a hard shove with its snout, grunting impatiently as it did and rolling him unceremoniously onto his stomach. Orbaz growled as his face pressed into the loose soil and detritus of the forest floor, but the sound once again served only to encourage the bloody beast, and soon the thing was licking at his back and head every bit as eagerly as the first creature had done.

The licking was bad enough, but at least it wasn't teeth or claws digging into his flesh and stripping long chunks of it from his bones. Better, at least the mongrel wasn't attempting to rut him like the first one had. Orbaz would happily take the humiliation of being lapped at as though he were a fresh piece of meat if it was the _only_ humiliation he suffered tonight.

As abruptly as it had begun, the licking stopped, and almost as though it had somehow heard his internal bargaining, the beast stood up again and maneuvered itself until it stood straddling his body. Despite his ruined neck, Orbaz was able to turn his head enough to watch as one gnarled hand came to rest on the ground just beyond his shoulder.

This one took even less care than the first, and pierced him without so much as a moment's pause to allow Orbaz to steel himself. It was thrusting at full speed before Orbaz had even finished choking on the gasp the penetration forced from him, and weak as he still was Orbaz could do nothing but close his eyes against the dirt and needles under his face as he was fucked a second time. His half-numb body rocked violently beneath the hairy brute; Orbaz nearly chewed through his own tongue trying to curse as he felt his broken neck fracture yet again against the onslaught.

At least this second one was swifter in its debauchery, spilling and knotting in him in what seemed half the time that it had taken the first to take its pleasure. Somehow, Orbaz had managed to stay conscious despite the continued damage to his spine, and so this time he had the great misfortune of being able to dimly experience the creature sealing itself to him and spurting load after load into his bowels in its entirety. He growled again in impotent fury, and was met with a low, satisfied rumble from the mongrel as it lowered itself to lay heavily on top of him.

Its forepaws came to rest beside his head as they lay together on the forest floor, treating him to the sight of the myriad of pale scars crisscrossing the dark, leathery flesh of its pseudo-hands. This one must prefer to fight and kill with its hands, then - just as the first one's scarred muzzle suggested a preference for dealing damage with its teeth.

The other three creatures danced impatiently about the clearing, whining and clacking their teeth like a pack of hunting dogs eager to seek out their prey. Orbaz had little doubt the two remaining mutts would take their pleasure with him, as well, and growled again as well as he was able as the one currently on top of him let out a low chuff and shot another load into him.

This second mongrel may have fucked him more swiftly than the first, but it seemed to take the better part of an hour to finish “breeding” him, and by the time it finally stirred again Orbaz’ abdomen felt faintly bloated with its spunk.

The thing's cock hadn't yet completely lost its knot, and so when the mongrel stood it dragged Orbaz along with it, leaving him dangling by the ass for several uncomfortable seconds before the seal between them finally broke and sent Orbaz flopping back to the ground with his legs bent awkwardly beneath him. The wet _splorch_ as the impact forced a stream of seed from him only increased Orbaz’ ire tenfold… as did the telltale crackling of his neck fracturing once again, and the weakness that followed after it.

Were the beasts clever enough to know he wasn't fighting because he couldn't move? Were they clever enough to know it was his broken neck that made it so?

The second one shook itself and stepped away without worrying over him as its fellow had done, and somehow that was nearly as insulting as the rutting itself. It was as though this second beast were _dismissing_ him - as though it found Orbaz little more than a moment's worth of barely-decent entertainment. It should not have bothered him, perhaps… and yet it registered with Orbaz as an unforgivable insult, especially considering the much greater insult these mutts had already offered by reducing a champion of the Scourge to their communal fuckhole, and Orbaz decided that this second mutt, with its scarred forepaws and deep-voiced rumbling, would die much more slowly than its fellows.

Paws approached him yet again, but this time Orbaz realized there were two sets on the move - two mongrels, then, approaching him from either side. Were _these_ two looking to make a meal of him? Or were they perhaps about to bat him around in an attempt to get him up and running? He couldn't imagine how two of the beasts might attempt to fuck him at the same time, not when the first two had taken to it like the dogs they both vaguely resembled…

Then again, the first creature _had_ looked somewhat humanoid in shape, with its abnormally long limbs and forepaws that looked unnervingly like oversized human hands. Perhaps these next two were more capable of bipedal locomotion than their pack mates.

He had his answer soon enough.

One set of hands grabbed him by the hips and hauled him upright as easily as Orbaz might lift a bag of grain. The beast wrapped its long, hard-muscled forelimbs around his waist in a secure but clumsy approximation of an embrace, though it made no attempt to stop his upper torso from falling bonelessly forward.

Hanging roughly upside-down as he did now was hell on his neck, but Orbaz was at least afforded a partial view of his new predicament. Neither he nor the beast were standing upright; instead, the beast seemed more or less to be resting on its haunches, while Orbaz’ own legs dangled uselessly beneath him, though his feet dragged across the ground rather than hang freely.

Claws closed in the hair at the back of Orbaz’ head and dragged backwards until he was eye to eye with the second mongrel. This one was crouched much lower than its fellow, leaving forward on its other forelimb in order to meet Orbaz’ gaze without pulling him entirely upright.

His broken neck didn't prevent Orbaz from baring his teeth at the mutt, though it didn't seem to have any effect one way or the other. What was this one--?

The beast leaned forward, its bright pink tongue slithering out between its teeth to drag a hot, stinking line of drool across his face. Orbaz shouted in disgust and found himself smothered as the creature slipped its tongue into his open mouth with a low, crooning sort of noise from somewhere in its chest.

Orbaz snarled and bit down, though he lacked the strength to saw through the leathery appendage and wasn't about to try anyway if it meant getting to chew on the rancid thing. It was enough all the same, and the beast spat and withdrew with an angry growl, dropping Orbaz’ head in the process.

The mongrel holding Orbaz let out an odd, warbling bark and gave him a hard- shake; as he hung limp again, Orbaz could see the other two beasts perk up and start forward, fur bristling as though they anticipated a fight.

The fourth creature grabbed his head again, though this time it took him with both hands planted firmly about the sides of his head. It wasn't snarling as it tipped his head back this time; instead, the look it leveled on him was calculating, almost sentient, and yet again Orbaz wondered whether these beasts weren't smarter than they appeared. Any other predator would have lashed out with their claws and taken his head clean from his shoulders for daring to bite them.

The beast stared at him for a moment, then looked up at its companion and left out a long, rattling sound that nearly sounded like a proper attempt at speech. Whatever it communicated caused the other to toss Orbaz back onto the ground, flicking its wrists as it did so that Orbaz flopped onto his back when he landed in the dirt.

Numbness returned to his extremities yet again as the fall undid the latest bit of healing done to his neck, and for a moment Orbaz had to fight to remain conscious. Reality blurred around him for a moment despite his best efforts, and when he returned to his senses it was with the feeling that more time had passed than what he had been able to track.

The feeling was confirmed by the faint prickling through his limbs; judging by how long it had taken to regain sensation through his extremities each time before, Orbaz guessed it had been roughly a minute, perhaps two.

He was on his back, now, and somehow he felt as though he were elevated from the ground. There was pressure at his groin, but it was a stroking, repetitive pressure, gentler than the hard weights across his thighs, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that his arms had been brought up over his head.

It took another moment for enough sensation to return to him to realize that the pressure on his groin was in fact the repeated motion of one of the beasts’ long tongues, lapping at him from his anus to his sac and on to the head of his cock. He could feel the occasional brush of the mongrel’s teeth against his shaft, and gritted his teeth as he tried once again to move away from the crossing jaws before he was truly unmanned.

This time, at least, he managed to move his hips somewhat to the left before the mutt tightened its grip on his legs with a mocking little snort.

Hands fell across his face and neck, and Orbaz thrashed his shoulders as the second beast bore down on him with its grinning maw gaping menacingly. The hand at his throat tightened down for an instant, then moved up until it cupped his jaw and _wrenched._

Stars danced across his vision, and once more Orbaz found himself momentarily incapacitated as his neck suffered yet more abuse. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how much damage he could sustain to a single body part before it became too much for magic alone to fix. If there was a threshold, these mongrels seemed determined to find it; perhaps he would pass through the Plaguelands on his way back to Northerners, and see if there might be someone stationed there who was able to glue everything back together…

The world swept back around him again, heralded this time by the stench of rotted meat and a lingering ache in his jaw. Orbaz tried to swallow, only to gag mightily around a long ribbon of hot flesh that swiftly retreated from his mouth.

His eyes flew open, but he was met with total darkness, broken only by a single sliver of misty moonlight. Pressure built along the sides of his face, and claws pricked at his skin where the pressure was greatest; one of the mutts must have its forepaw slapped over his eyes, then.

The ache in his jaw subsided for a moment, then built back up again as his mouth was pried open. The pain was great enough that Orbaz knew his jaw must be broken or dislocated, and he knew almost as certainly that the mongrel at his head had to have dealt that damage with intent. It had grabbed him too deliberately, and as strong as these creatures were, surely it could have completely torn his head off if it hadn't carefully adjusted the amount of force it had applied--

He felt the beast lean close again and choked as it slipped its tongue back into his mouth, licking across his teeth and tongue and delving down into the back of his throat over and over again in spite of Orbaz’ half-gargled shouts of protest. Between his broken neck and injured jaw, he was left utterly powerless to stop the mongrel’s continued molestation of his face.

And the creature didn't simply lap at his mouth the way it might do to a puddle of water. _No,_ no, this particular mongrel seemed to realize rather early on that Orbaz absolutely loathed its attentions, and responded accordingly: The beast leaned closer still, until its misshapen snout brushed against his cheek, and moved the hand over his eyes so that it could stare him down as it slowly, almost tenderly dipped its tongue down into his gaping maw - stroking his tongue with its own, exploring the rows of bone and metal that made up his teeth, dragging long and gently against the roof of his mouth.

On, and on, and on it went, long enough that by the time the mongrel finally pulled away, feeling and a fraction of mobility had returned once more to Orbaz’ extremities. Now he could feel the second mongrel pulling away from his thoroughly slicked cock, apparently equally as satisfied with its own prolonged tasting.

The second creature drew close again a moment later, however, drawing itself forward so that Orbaz could feel the fur and heat of its matted belly - as well as the press of its cock against his anus.

Orbaz drew a sharp breath through his teeth and tipped his head back as far as he was able… only to snarl in disbelief as the other beast took his head in its hands again and tipped it further still.

“Agai’, you--” he started, his broken jaw causing him to slur the words together.

He wasn't allowed to finish before the creature stuffed his throat not with its tongue, but with the whole of its thick, scarlet member, thrusting forward to the hilt in one hard shove and ripping the lining of Orbaz’ throat in the process. His gullet was filled with so much meat now that Orbaz could do nothing more than shudder bodily, unable even to draw breath, let alone vocalize his utter fury or discomfort as the second beast slammed into him from the other end with a savage howl.

Working now in tandem, the two fucked him from both sides, moving just as hard and fast as either of the two before them and yet again breaking bones on both ends in their rush to drown and cream their shared prey.

The one up his ass reached its climax first, gouging its claws deep into the flesh of his hips as it knotted his tortured anus for the third time in… hours? Minutes? Ha - he could hardly tell anymore. He _could_ tell, however, that this one was bloating his bowels far more than its predecessors - could feel his abdomen swelling and stretching to accommodate the load, even through the lingering pain of his newly rebroken pelvic bones.

The second mongrel came after another few thrusts, and now Orbaz dearly _wished_ he could be unconscious as he felt the wretch knot itself in his mouth behind a veritable wave of ejaculate that shot down his throat and branched off to pour into his sinuses. Before he could even consider trying to free himself from the onslaught of thick, bitter semen, the mongrel moved one of its hands to clutch him almost casually about his throat, locking down just beneath his jaw so that his mouth remained securely closed about its knot as the beast leaned back and shot another load down his gullet with a low, satisfied sigh.

It seemed an eternity before the pair at last removed themselves from his battered body - an eternity of slime pouring endlessly into him, and of having to endure the degradation of it all as his body slowly, meticulously began to knit itself together once again.

He resisted the urge to struggle now, even as true strength began to blossom in his limbs like the old, half-forgotten sensation of sunlight on living flesh. All four of the beasts had now had a turn with his mangled carcass, and it seemed these last two at least were sated now as they finally withdrew--

His guts heaved as one in the sudden absence of the monstrous cocks, and before he could stop himself Orbaz vomited up a great gout of spunk and ichor, splattering the belly of the beast still hovering over his head and coughing wetly once the torrent had subsided. He could feel a similar outpouring down south, and bared his teeth in a snarl as he heard all four of the mongrels let out a cacophony of barks and grating, rhythmic growls.

His hands twitched as his fury began to build, and yet still he refused to move, even as the entire pack gathered about to snuffle and nudge and lick at his slime-coated body. A little longer - if he could only wait another moment, and with his seeming compliance convince these greedy, slobbering mutts to do the same, his body would at last complete its healing.

And once he _was_ whole again…

One of the mongrels licked his hand, and his fingers twitched again at the contact. The beast snorted and flinched back for an instant, but no retaliation came from any of the creatures.

Patience. Patience.

Eventually, the pack seemed to tire of their game, and Orbaz watched as one by one they drew away to curl up together in a heap several yards away.

All but the first of them - the one with the scarred muzzle. That one remained beside him even as its mates settled in amongst themselves.

Orbaz realized what it was up to an instant too late to move out of the way, and instead was forced to go along with the mutt rather than be made immobile once again as it grabbed his shoulders in its forepaws and dragged him from the boulder. It growled warily when instead of falling limp he stood upright beside it, but calmed again once it realized he wasn't attempting to escape. That he only walked where it directed him seemed to convince the mongrel that he had at last been cowed into submission, and after a few steps it stopped dragging him along against its side - though it remained practically on top of him, and never took its blessing yellow eyes off of him.

They didn't join the pile of matted, stinking fur that was the rest of the pack; instead, the scar-faced mongrel led him a little ways off, farther away from the boulder than the others lay and at least an equal distance from the pack, as well.

Orbaz kept his eyes trained carefully on the mongrel as it dropped back down to fours beside him, and when it growled and pawed meaningfully at the ground beside him, he sat without complaint - though he did not lay down, as the beast did, and instead met its irritable glare unblinkingly until the creature finally gave up and flopped its head onto its forepaws with an irate huff.

The beast curled about him all the same, arching its long body around behind Orbaz so that he had some form of support to lean against as he settled in to wait. For all the indignity he had suffered into this point, Orbaz supposed he could at least appreciate that this first beast had _some_ semblance of manners, however savage and backwards they might be.

Once more, Orbaz willed himself to remain still, watching and waiting as the beasts slowly fell asleep. The one he rested with was the slowest to drift off, relaxing only when Orbaz shifted so that he could set the whole of his weight comfortably against the brute.

That was well enough. Allowing himself to fall limp also allowed the last few broken bones in his neck and lower abdomen to more swiftly finish knitting themselves back together. Orbaz distracted himself from the gnawing boredom ny focusing instead upon the muted sounds and sensations of bones becoming whole and returning to their proper configurations. It truly wasn't often that he found himself so thoroughly shattered - let alone by such inferior creatures as these.

Inferior… but not entirely useless, he decided.

He was here to look for resources to fuel the Scourge war machine, and for new creatures to bolster the already suffocating might of the armies of the undead. His defeat at the paws of these creatures might have largely been due to his own overconfidence in the beginning, but these mongrels had still quite thoroughly displayed an immense amount of strength - certainly more than any human or elf had thus far been able to muster against Orbaz. That they seemed possessed of at least a rudimentary sort of sentience sat in their favor, as well… as did their overall savagery, both in combat and in the taking of their pleasure.

Orbaz narrowed his eyes as he felt the scar-faced mutt at last descend into sleep. Would their more carnal cravings carry over into undeath? If they did, he could think of quite a few… _creative_ uses for the beasts - provided, of course, that he was allowed to keep at least one of the creatures in return for this discovery of his.

There was only one way to find out.

With a final crack, the last shard of his damaged vertebrae sealed itself back into place, sending the full sum of his might and magic bursting through him at long last. Orbaz let out a long, low growl and allowed himself a careful stretch.

The beast curled about him rumbled and shifted sleepily, but did not waken; the other mongrels, too, remained deeply asleep, utterly undisturbed by the sudden danger in their midst.

Caulbreaker lay still against the stand of young trees where he had left it; his armor had been destroyed and scattered all about the clearing, and with it the collection of knives and spikes he kept at all times on his person. Killing this first beast would surely alert the other three, no matter how he chose to end its worthless life - he knew no subtle magicks, and with his bare hands Orbaz knew even a swift death would come with a noisy shattering of bones.

Orbaz was not the type of mewling coward who quailed in the face of unarmed combat, least of all against a pack of slobbering mutts - and the only one he cared to end swiftly lay right beside him.

The scar-faced mongrel whuffed softly in its sleep, its forepaws and muzzle twitching in the midst of whatever bestial dream occupied its simple mind.

Orbaz smirked and watched until the beast fell still again; then he reached out with both hands, dragging his fingers through the chestnut-brown mane and grinning as the mongrel rumbled contentedly at the touch.

“Good dog,” Orbaz murmured - and then he grabbed the creature's head and twisted, shattering the stillness of the clearing with a thunderous crack.


End file.
